


The story of Briar Rose and Maleficent

by Daughter_Goldenwood



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_Goldenwood/pseuds/Daughter_Goldenwood





	The story of Briar Rose and Maleficent

The story of Briar Rose and Maleficent.

Briar Rose.

Maleficent and Briar Rose had known eachother years before the beautiful woman had fallen in love with King Stefan, the Dragon had met the Queen to be in the Enchanted forest whilst she was coming into her magic. Briar had fled her home and set out in search for a better life, but the Enchanted forest was not what she had expected, early into her journey she found herself robbed by a masked bandit and set upon by Bridge Trolls. She had no money, no food and nothing with which to trade she wandered the wood lonely tired and hungry. Her future bleak and fatigue setting in the young Briar Rose laid down on the mossy floor and slept, she would have died from the cold had she not been happened upon by the young Maleficent. 

Still young herself and having recently shifted into her Dragon form she too had fled to the wood but it was to hone her skills for not only could she wield the power of magic but she had the ability to shift into the most powerful of beasts, alas the latter came with a price. Each time she shifted it wasn't through choice, her emotions ruled her ability and after accidently shifting and destroying an entire village over a small dispute she knew that to control her ability would be the only way she would ever truly accomplish anything worthwhile in her life. The sun having made it's last decent night claimed the skies over the enchanted forest and Maleficent had been practicing since dawn, tired and hungry she felt positively charged for with each passing day she grew more in control of what she possessed. Treading back towards her small cabin she felt the presence of another nearby, never one to deny her curiosity the blonde changed her path and soon picked up tracks, they were small and light indicating a young female. It wasn't long before Maleficent came across the Sleeping Beauty, she was magnifcent. The most beautiful woman the blonde had ever seen in her life, she herself held a certain allure about her but the sleeping brunette was something else. Noting how cold the girls lips were Maleficent unfastened her thick cloak and shrugging it off her shoulders she threw it over Briar, tucking the freezing woman in she stood up and using her fireballs, started several fires around them hoping to create some warmth. 

Kneeling besides Briar she shook her gently in an attempt to wake her, as the night grew colder she was in with little chance of surviving. Knowing she was the womans only hope she had but one option available to her and that was shifting into Dragon form and carrying Briar Rose to her home so she could tend to her, whilst she had more of a grasp on her magic her shifting abilities were still a little unsteady and she worried that if she did take such a form again she would cause havoc. But as Briar stirred next to her she knew she had no choice and so taking a few steps back she spun on the spot and in a cloud of black smoke her body shifted, larger she grew concealed by the smoke before it dissipated and there in her Dragon form she stood. Lifting Briar gently into her talons her wings flapped out and they shot upwards and through the canopy of the trees and into the night sky, flying over the treetops she kept low so to avoid any being seen and soon she had slowed at the edge of the forest. Disappearing beneath the trees once more she laid Briar down on the floor before shifting back to her human form, falling to her knees she panted heavily, her heart pounded and the fire burnt in her veins. Regaining her composure she lifted the brunette into her arms and carried her into the cabin that was nestled just beyond the trees. 

Hours had passed by, Maleficent with help from her diary had managed to manipulate her magic into healing the Sleeping beauty she had discovered and come suns first rays did the stranger stir amongst the pillows.. Having kept the cabin warm the entire night she had fetched Briar fresh clothes and towelling clothes so that she may change if and when she awoke, hearing the soft moans from the bed the blonde rose from the chair which she kept a watchful vigil and moved slowly to the bed. On the small table besides she poured a cup of water and helping the brunette sit up she held the cup up to her lips, greedily gulping at the cold liquid she coughed a little and the blonde pulled the cup from her lips and dabbed away the excess water with a cloth, smiling she then wiped Briars brow.

"You have nothing to fear from me, i found you almost frozen to death in the forest. I brought you here and healed you using magic. My name is Maleficent" 

Hearing the tell tale rumble of hunger coming from her guests tale she moved across the cabin to the small kitchen area, whilst Briar had slept she had prepared a hearty stew for if and when she awoke. Ladling her some into a bowl she fetched some bread on a plate and carried it back over to the more relaxed brunette who was tegaining colour to her cheeks with the passing minutes, she took the bowl from her with a small thanks and began to eat in silence. Busying herself with the tidying whilst the other ate she cleaned away the dishes, changed the water and left her briefly to draw her a warm bath. Coming back into the main room she found her guests Green orbs fixed on her, a coy and shy smile curved her full lips upwards, the bowl now empty laid on the side table and she sat cross-legged on the bed.

"There is a bath run for you just in the next room, there are freshly laundered towels and some clean clothes for you to change into. I know you are probably still hungry but i think it best you let the first bowl settle, you can have as much as you like after you've cleaned yourself up." 

The blonde held up the towels and clean clothes for her and put them on the side before pointing the way to go, Briar stood up and collecting the bowl she walked cautiously to the kitchen area where Mal was stood, putting the bowl into the sink she turned to face Maleficent and smiled shyly once more, she was nervous. The blonde had always known, but as nervous as she was it didn't stop her from thanking Maleficent and divulging her name. 

"Briar. My name is Briar Rose. Thank you for caring for me. I have nothing with which to repay your kindness..."

Briar took the towel and clothes and dropped her gaze to the floor as her cheeks flushed, Maleficent couldn't help but to smile, it had been a long time since she had a friend and as she looked at the shy beauty before her she smiled softly and closing the distance between them she lift Briars face with two delicate fingers beneath her chin. There was something about her something that caused something inside her to stir, from the moment she found her, barely breathing she was intrigue. It was a concept so foreign to her, the feelings that Briar was envoking. 

"You do not need to repay me my dear. How could i have left you to the wood? You wouldn't have survived the night, there are wild beasts that roam these lands at night, if they hadn't of devoured you the bandits would have taken you.. Go. Freshen up and relax, i will be just out here when you finish. Then we can talk"

Leaving Briars chin go she smiled and held an arm out to lead her to the bathroom, whilst the other bathed she changed the bed with fresh linens and prepared a potion that would help Briar fully recover from her exposure. Finally Briar emerged from the bathroom, her long chocolate locks hung loosely around her shoulders and the nightdress Maleficent had provided her with clung to her in all the right places accentuating her curves, rising from her seat and the parchments she'd been pouring over she smiled at the look and patted the chair besides her own. The pages she had been studying were from a book of dark and ancient magic used long before the likes of the Dark one, Briar looked around nervously for a moment before joining Maleficent, the blonde waited for the other to sit down before following suit. The tea she'd recently brewed wafted across the table at them and pouring some into a cup she offered it to Briar, the brunette took it with thanks and smiled after a testy sip before nursing the warm cups between her palms. 

For a while they sat in silence each lost in their own thoughts Maleficent thinking of Briar and the brunette equally intrigued by the blonde, long into the night they spoke. Maleficent divulged the story of her life the curse that was cast upon her and the beast that remained, she'd never had anyone to share her fears with for as long as she remembered she had been alone and always on the defensive but something about Briar broke straight through Maleficents barriers it was.. unsettling. Briar herself had quite the common story indeed, abused by her family she had fled her home and village leaving behind an alcoholic father and two low life brothers, she wanted better for herself, better than slaving away for her family who payed her no respect nor did they care for. She'd obviously heard of magic, even seen it preformed before but she had never seen it up close and so she was more than overwhelmed by Maleficents magic. After that night the two seemed to have formed an unspoken bond, Maleficent had offered her a place to stay and the two got to know eachother further, the blonde going as far as teaching Briar pinches of magic here and there.

Time passed by and the two forged a strong friendship, Briar became an integral part of the Dragons life she had a calming effect on her and with her help she slowly gained full control over her dragon form. Briar loved her life with Maleficent, not only had the blonde saved her but she had breathed fire and a new life into what was the emptiness before that she had tried to escape, they both knew there was something left unspoken something hanging heavily on the air, it was a tension that caused chills along both of their skin a fire that raged deep in their bellies. Longing looks and curious touches ensued and soon Maleficent was besotted, desperate to be more than friends with Briar she continued to delve deeper into dark magic hoping to help the brunette fall in love with her and to give her everything she wanted but what she didn't realise was that Briar was just as taken by her only she was unsure of how to act on her feelings and desires. It was during a trip to a local town for supplies did their relationship spike. 

One of the locals recognising what Maleficent was caused a stir that riled up the locals and had a lynch mob after both Briar and she, it took a lot of work and magic but they managed to escape.. barely. Injured in the attack Maleficent fell ill and it was down to Briar to look after her in return, just had she had done for her so many years before, the blondes side pierced by a poisoned arrow continued to bleed no matter what Briar tried and soon Maleficents fever claimed her in a slumber. Desperate to help Briar searched through the Dragons potions and recognising the bottle she had drunk from so many years before she rushed to the blondes side and poured some of the liquid between Mals lips but alas nothing happened and sobbing into the womans robes, she had lost the best thing in her life, someone she thought she would always have by her side. She was alone once more, sitting up she looked around the cabin she'd lived in for the past decade it seemed too big now that Mal looked so small, laying a kiss upon the blondes parted lips she decided she'd need to leave straight away for the Dragon was highly unpopular and now she wouldn't be able to defend them both. About to pull away she felt life seep back into Maleficents body as a breath slowly left her lips, frozen in place fearing that she imagined it she sighed softly as cold fingers slowly grazed her cheeks and the soft kiss that was meant as a goodbye turned heated and passionate. 

Sitting up she broke the insistent kiss and looked down at the wound on her side, slowly it healed completely and left the skin as good as new. Standing up she pulled Briar into her arms, the brunette's heart was pounding and she was crying from the thought of having lost Mal, needing to reassure Briar she pulled back a little yet held the others biceps. Holding her loves beautiful green orbs she smiled and laid a oalm against the brunettes rosy cheek, leaning in slowly she held her gaze and gently pressing her lips to Briars she kissed her softly, curiously but after years of ignoring it and avoiding the issue they caved and the kiss became heated once more. Mals tongue delving between Briars lips, hands roamed hungrily over eachothers bodies mapping their skin before the heat added fuel to the fire and the gentle touches were followed by desperate tearing at restricting fabrics, the thought of near loss and the realisation that love had been shared they made love to eachother through the night each continuously paying tribute to eachothers temples. 

Everything had changed, Maleficent and Briar Rose were secret lovers and they continued to live their lives each progressing far beyond what they thought was possible for several more years the two were happy, they were in love and content in their own little bubble but soon news of Briar Rose being captured by Maleficent reached the ears of a young Prince from a faraway Kingdom. Wanting to prove himself to his father the King he vowed to rescue the woman from the dragon witches clutches and make her his wife, then he would take the crown from his father and she would be his Queen. Taking an army to Maleficents forbidden fortress they breached the castles defences and found Maleficent and Briar Rose asleep together and chaining the blonde so she couldn't shift into a dragon she was imprisoned in her own fortress and Briar Rose was stolen from her and taken to Prince Stefans kingdom.

Raging she screamed and sobbed at her loss, Briar Rose was her life, her everything and bound by some form of magic in her chains she was unable to magic herself free. Days dragged by and she tried every form of magic she knew but it was a fruitless endeavor and the only option she had to her and so she sang a lament for the loss of her Rose, time dragged by and still she sung and wept, her lungs and throat burned and yet still she sung and her patience paid off. A fierce storm had gripped the Enchanted Forest and as the rain pelted down and the wind uprooted trees whomever was caught in it seached for shelter and hearing her voice in the howling wind a hiker came across her cave and ventured inside unknowing that they would soon face one of the darkest witches alive, she looked like a broken angel. Chained up and left to wilt the hiker had never seen a sadder sight, without even questioning her he rushed to free her from her binds and being of no magical heritage the chains came off with little difficulty. Catching her falling frame he lowered her to the floor gently, feeling her magic coarsing through her veins she stirred and without a word she disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke, leaving the hiker confused about what had happened. Meanwhile Maleficent had shifted into Dragon form and already picked up Briars scent, following it to Princes Stefans kingdom she roared and set ablaze to all she came across causing havoc and panic, before she appeared in the palace. 

The guards screamed seeing her appear from nowhere and with her tight black dress and gothic horns accompanied by her staff she looked imposing to say the least, waving her staff the guards dropped to the floor and onwards she moved pushing forward and to the end of the track, knocking out the palace guard as they attacked her in droves. She was pissed, she hadn't caused this kingdom no bother, spent her last years living the perfect life with her love but they had stolen her Rose and revenge boiled her blood spurring her own, leaving a trail of bodies in her wake she soon reached where Briar was being held, killing all who held her she got them both out of the palace and back in their castle again in a cloud of smoke. 

"You're hurt..." 

Maleficents gaze was drawn to a deep gash across shoulder blade, pulling Briar close she breathed across the wound and whispered softly, the wound knitting itself closed she brought her lips against the brunettes. She had been seperated from Briar for far too long and it had caused something dark and ugly to stir in the pit of her stomach, something possessive had awakend and Briar recognised it too in Maleficents demanding touches. The blonde slammed her hard against the wall and stole her breath in a fiery kiss, she ripped the clothes from Briars body and ran her fingertips over supple skin that she knew intimately and had missed so much, claming her Rose once again more by force and in a jealous rage rather than loving and caring as it used to be. Briars moans filled her ears driving her into a frenzy and soon the brunette was biting down on Maleficents shoulder so as to hold in her screams of pleasure, the blonde devoured her and she enjoyed every second of it, but she was to break her Dragons heart for she loved Stefan and he could give her what Maleficent never could. A child. Panting and moaning in their ecstasy they slid down the wall and to the floor and curling up together they fell asleep. 

Days passed by and Maleficent grew more and more paranoid it began to scare Briar, she loved Mal but she was in love with Stefan and whilst she didn't think Mal would hurt her she was still terrified about breaking the news to her lover. Finally Briar could take it no more, Maleficent become unpredictable and had been snapping at everything and she had recieved word thay Stefan was indeed on his way to rescue her once again. Intecepting a letter between the two she found out the truth about Briars betrayal, angry beyond words she smashed everything she came across and went in search of her rose.

Never had she imagined that Briar would betray her, they had been together for almost two decades. Every rose had it's thorn and she had finally been pricked by Briars, finding the traitor in the gardens trying to escape with the Prince Maleficent captured them both and cursing Briar into an eternal sleep she vanished with her body leaving Stefan wondering where to begin looking for them.


End file.
